Yukio Yamamoto/Tropes
A-G '''Almighty Janitor:''' While he was a member of the 13th Division Yukio was an unseated member. Despite being on par with the then 3rd Seat Yuzuki in terms of power and possessing Shikai. Unlike most cases however his superiors were considering promoting him to 3rd Seat after making Yuzuki Lieutenant, and the mission where he was Hollowfied was actually meant to be a test of his battle prowess for said promotion. '''Anti-Hero:''' A Type 3, though at times acts more like a Type 1. '''Aww, Look! They Really do Love Each Other:''' Has several moments like this with Blanca during the second half of the story. '''Badass:''' He lived by himself in Hueco Mundo for some 40 years. If that doesn't qualify you as a badass I don't know what does. *'''Badass Abnormal:''' What being a Visored entails. *'''Badass Longhair:''' In his Hollow form and his Resurreccion. '''Battle Couple: '''With Blanca during the second half of the story. '''Bishonen:''' Prior to his Hollowfication Yukio could be considered a bishonen. As a matter of fact the combination of his looks and short stature made him somewhat popular among the female members of his Division. After his Hollowfication he has become significantly more ragged looking. Living by the skin of your teeth in Hueco Mundo tends to have negative effects on one's looks. Who'd have guessed? '''Dating Catwoman:''' Yukio's relationship with Blanca was this during the first half of the story. It still has shades of it during the second half of the story as well. '''Grim Reaper:''' Once Yukio enters Bankai he gains a large hooded cloak that causes him to resemble the Grim Reaper. '''Gone Horribly Right:''' His Hollowfication was a failed attempt to control Hollow powers. Yukio surpassed what was expected. In fact, he went so far beyond expectation that he actually Hollowfied and went on a rampage. Another instance is when Ami seemingly kills Esmeralda in an attempt to enrage him. What she got was his Resurreccion. H-P '''Innocent Blue Eyes:''' Yukio is in possession of a darker shade of blue than the norm, but people who don't know him would still consider it an ''innocent'' blue. '''Interspecies Romance:''' With Blanca. While they are both technically Shinigami-Hollow hybrids Yukio is a Visored while Blanca is an Arrancar. '''Like an Old Married Couple:''' Yukio and Blanca during the first half of the story had this kind of relationship. Even during the second half of the story they aren't officially married, so one could say it still applies. '''The Napoleon:''' Prior to his Hollowfication he was an amazing 5'3". Afterwards he had a 4 inch growth spurt, but he is still one of the shortest characters in the story. '''Opposites Attract:''' Yukio is a calm headed near emotionless man who hardly reacts to anything. Blanca is a blood thirsty demon on the battlefield who is very lively and energetic. '''Papa Wolf:''' During the second half of the story Yukio is shown to be very protective of his daughter. So much so in fact that her apparent death at the hands of the enemy was enough to trigger the first instance of his Resurreccion, a form born and fueled by his rage and a warped desire to protect. '''Purple Eyes:''' Whenever Yukio taps into his Hollow Powers his Irises turn a dark purple opposed to their normal blue. This also plays into... '''Purple is Powerful:''' Yukio's Hollow powers as a whole have a purple color theme to them. There are purple markings on his mask, his eyes turn purple, and his reitsu turns purple. His Cero was originally a dark blue, but as his Hollow powers matured and became more powerful it turned purple as well. The only blue that doesn't turn purple is on his Bankai. Q-V '''Reality Ensues:''' Played with. Most characters who possess massively heavy weapons wave them around as if they were made of paper, however the weight of Yukio's Zanpakuto is treated realistically whilst in Shikai. It is very hard for him to fight with a sword that can weigh as much as several hundred pounds at any given moment. This is subsequently subverted once he enters Bankai however, as the blade is rendered weightless to him. '''Shinigami:''' Do you even need to ask? '''Spikes of Villainy:''' Yukio has this in spades during his Resurreccion, gaining a total of 8 large curved spikes from various parts of his body. Additionally the pattern on his Hollow mask changes to reflect this, going from a series of curving lines to a series of spikes under the eyeholes. '''Sugar and Ice Personality:''' Yukio is normally level headed and distant in his interactions with others. When he is alone with Blanca however he shows a much warmer side to himself. '''Super Prototype:''' His Hollowfication is the result of an experiment on controlling Hollows and Hollow powers going very ''very'' wrong. Once he returned to the Gotei 13 the Department of Research and Development considers Yukio as one of these and continually badger him for samples so they can attempt to recreate and control the conditions of his Hollowfication. W-Z